LUCY, DS DE UNIVERSO
by K13 ewe
Summary: lucy es traicionada, pero aun asi considera a ft su familia y hara todo para protegerlos, pero una situacion hara que lucy se convierta en el ser mas poderoso


LUCY, SIMPLEMENTE LUCY

PROLGO

Me echaron del gremio, pero aun así me encuentro aquí parada frente al enemigo mejor conocido como Kylo Ren, era un hombre obsesionado con Lissana, la causante de que me echaran y de que el gremio este totalmente destruido, que sus nakamas estén heridos y exhaustos del combate, pero aun así regrese, por ellos, para ayudarles.

Estaba parada frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos, podía ver al gremio de la primer orden acumular magia en su barco llamado La estrella de la muerte, estaban dispuestos a terminar con todos mis amigos y familia, así que concentre mi magia, creando un escudo que se extendía por todo el gremio, avente mis llaves antes de que se cerrara.

Mire a ese sujeto, estaba determinada a ganarle en nombre de Fairy Tail, aunque ya no era un hada, aun me sentía como una, camine lentamente hacia ellos, con la mirada puesta en el maestro Anakin Vader.

-¡LUCY! ¡DETENTE MOCOSA!-era Acuario la que gritaba dentro del escudo, yo solo me limite a recordar todos los momentos que pase con ella y el resto de mis amigos.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-de nuevo su voz se oyó, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarla, porque me podría a llorar, lo que haría podía acabar con ellos y…conmigo.

-¡DETENTA BASTARDA! ¡POR FAVOR LUCY, NO TE QUIERO PERDER COMO A LAYLA!-Acuario no dejaba de gritar y pude sentir que lloraba, pero aun así se las debía a todos ellos.

Cuando estuve en el mar, camine sobre el agua, aun podía oír sus gritos, mi fiel amiga, Acuario, a pesar de todo llegue a ese hombre y lo abrace, el solo se rio.

-que patética hada-riendo, todos rieron y yo solo mire a mis amigos y sonreí, note como Acuario me miraba suplicante que no lo hiciera, pero tenia que hacerlo concentre mi magia en mi y grite

-¡MAGIC CELESTIAL EXPLOSION!-mi cuerpo se cubrió de luz.

POV NORMAL

Todos miraban como una enorme cantidad de luz dorada se concentraba en la cubierta del barco, para después dar paso a una enorme explosión, seguida de 3 mas, todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡LUCYYYYYYYY!-el grito de Acuario los hizo voltear a verla, la vieron derrumbarse al suelo llorando, poco tiempo después el escudo se desvanecía lentamente, dejándolos libres, todas las llaves lloraban.

¡CRACK!

Miraron las llaves, estaban rotas.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto un confundido Natsu al verlos a todos libres y distintos.

-Lucy…-nadie dijo mas, de nuevo se escucho un sonido.

-¿qué le paso a Lucy?-ahora fue el maestro Makarov quien preguntaba con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

-Lucy murió y nos libero de las llaves, ella…cumplió su promesa-llorando, todos quedaron en shock.

-¡¿es una jodida broma, verdad?!-esta vez fue Erza la que grito, mirándolos, ellos negaron con la cabeza y cayo de rodillas llorando.

-hime sama, uso la técnica que Layla uso hace mucho, esa técnica concentra toda la magia del mago celestial en su cuerpo y luego este explota-todos lloraban, nadie podía creer lo que Lucy hizo por ellos.

De la nada Loki empezó a correr hacia la explosión, fue seguido de Capricorno,Scorpion, Libra y el resto. Todos corrieron hacia el barco, removieron escombros y acumulaban los cadáveres quemados en una parte, todos estaban enfrascados en encontrar a Lucy, a la vez estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, aun así no perdían las esperanzas.

Un ligero deslizamiento de escombros les llamo la atención a todos, de ellos salía el maestro del gremio, se pusieron en guardia, debajo de el saco a la maga, tenia el cuerpo quemado y tenia una hemorragia enorme en medio.

-mi hijo la atravesó con su espada, pero aun así he de admitir que su maga celestial es fuerte-Makarov que estaba mas cerca, tomo a Lucy con cuidado y miro al maestro agradecido.

-gracias maestro, por salvar a mi hija- el maestro cayo al suelo, desangrándose.

-obiwan kenobi, el dragón legendario, la hará mas fuerte y poderosa, búsquenlo, pero debe hacerlo sola-el maestro sonrió y tomo a Lucy con cuidado, rápidamente la llevaron al hospital para que la curaran.

Pasaron horas y Lucy seguía en operación, todos estaban preocupados por su amiga, mas los espíritus, hasta que salió el medico y se acerco a ellos.

-las próximas horas son vitales, tiene heridas profundas, quemaduras de tercer grado, un par de costillas rotas, hemorragia interna, fuera de eso, es cuestión de esperar-con eso el medico se fue y los demás fueron a verla por medio de una ventana.

"Obiwan Kenobi, debo encontrarlo pronto, por el bien de mi hija"-pensó Makarov, al ver a Lucy llena de vendas, Mira que pidió un permiso especial para entrar, se acerco a ella con la vista puesta en todos y le coloco de nuevo el sello del gremio.


End file.
